The present invention relates to a contact set for connecting a multi-pair communication cable having wire pairs, in particular individually shielded wire pairs, said set comprising a male connector provided to be plugged into a female connector, said male connector comprising a first, a second, a third and a fourth pair of connection pins separated as far as possible from each other and provided for being connected to corresponding wires of said pairs.
Such a contact set is already known in the art, e.g. from the European Patent Application EP-A2-0 755 100 "Contact set for twisted pair cable with individually shielded pairs". The contact set is quite small and, consequently, the wires are very closely spaced therein. As a result, there exists a crosstalk problem between adjacent wire pairs. The known Patent Application claims to solve that problem by arranging the four pairs of connection pins with a 90.degree. twist in relation to a nearest neighbor pair. By separating as far as possible from each other the four pairs of connection pins, crosstalk between the different pairs is considerable reduced, providing in such a manner a good transmission characteristics up to and possibly beyond 600 MHz.
However, a drawback of this known contact set is that the male connector presents a specific configuration for high frequency applications so that only a female connector having a corresponding specific configuration may be mated in this male connector. In particular, this known male connector may not be mated in a known RJ-45 female connector.